Go-Go Inspector Gadget
is a Canadian-American action-comedy television series based on the franchise by , and , being developed by TBD. It is produced by WildBrain and it will premiere on in Canada and on Nickelodeon in the United States on February 9th, 2020. Synopsis Set in 2069, a half-robot police officer heads to stop the forces of M.A.D., even if he sometimes doesn't fully achieves such due to his incompetence and the fact that his niece is actually the one behind his victories. Characters Main *'Inspector Gadget' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a rather clumsy but well-meaning cyborg police officer whose cybernetic parts help him with many of his adventures, even if it's actually Penny who usually saves the day by using his gadgets. *'Penny Gadget' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Gadget's tomboyish and intelligent niece who serves as the brains for most of his adventures, even if he's unaware of it due to his rather clumsy nature. **'Brain' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Penny's unlucky pet dog who is usually sent by her to protect Gadget from hurting himself, although he often gets into trouble as Gadget mistakes him for M.A.D. agents. Supporting *'Chief Quimby' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the slightly anger-prone head of the Metro City Police Department who often assigns Gadget to stop Dr. Claw from taking over the world, usually getting annoyed whenever Gadget throws the auto-destruct messages he gives at him. *'Daniel' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a TBD teenage gadgeteer who shows a soft spot for Penny as he occasionally helps her and Gadget with some gadgets as well as some potential TBD. *'Brenda Bradford/G2' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a TBD who TBD. *'the infamous Corporal Capeman in a different way, actually competent' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Mayor Christopher Metro' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the TBD mayor of Metro City who TBD. **'secretary' (vocied by Mae Whitman) - TBD Antagonists *'M.A.D.', consisting of: **'Dr. Claw' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the insane head of M.A.D. who uses a metallic hand and wants to conquer the world and actually believes that Gadget is the one who disbands his schemes, often swearing to get his revenge for it. ***'M.A.D. Cat' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Dr. Claw's pet cat who is often subject to physical abuse by him whenever his plans fail. **'Jenny Claw' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Penny's partial clone who, despite sharing some of the same DNA as her, looks and sounds nothing like her, mainly sharing her intellect, yet twisted in an evil way. **'Sean' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a farmer M.A.D. agent who lures Gadget into a TBD. **'Natasha' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD ** * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *In addition to including new characters, it also reinvents some from different canons like merging both Brenda and G2, TBD. Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:DHX Media Category:Family Channel Category:Nickelodeon Category:Inspector Gadget Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas